Untitled Caeldori x OC story
by Red Dragonette
Summary: Requested by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness. I didn't have a good name for the title for now, but I'll tell you what it's about. Caeldori and her manakete husband enjoy raising their children from infanthood, go on a flying date in a new world at the Outrealms, and then later they make another baby after enjoying their parenthood so far.


Caeldori sat in her rocking chair looking at the bundle of sleeping triplets she had holding in her loving arms. These were her precious babies, two daughters and a son. They were the products of her love with her dear husband, Adrian. Speaking of whom, he was standing next to her staring fondly at their infants as the crimson-haired girl gently rocked back and forth on her chair. Their son then woke up and immediately began to suck on his lips and turn his head from side to side. He squirmed and moved his limbs around, touching his sisters around him and making a face as he began to fuss with whimpers. The baby boy's movements had disturbed his sister's sleep and they woke up crying loudly from the aching of their heads, particularly the eyes. As the son looked towards his mother's bosom, Caeldori recognized his signs and commented with a frown, "Oh boy, looks like he's hungry." It was not the hunger she disliked, but the noise her triplets were making; they were very stinging to the eardrums. "We need to calm them down." She looked to her husband and asked, "Adrian, would you hold the girls for me while I feed this one here?"

The manakete boy gladly accepted, "Sure thing, my love." His wife handed him the two girls and he took them into his arms, each one holding a baby. He shushed them and murmured softly with a smile, "Calm down, little ones. Everything's going to be alright. Your brother was only hungry. Try to go back to sleep, okay?" This seems to have quieted them as their cries have decreased in volume before they went silent for good.

Caeldori pulled one of her boobs out of her pink gown and brushed the nipple to her son's lips. He took it into his mouth and began to suck the milk out of her breast, drinking as much of it as he wanted to. After he had his fill, the mother looked to her daughters and saw that they were making fists and bringing hands to their mouths. They must be hungry, too. Though they recovered from their brother's interruption, the desire to feed kept them awake. The sky knight smiled at them and cooed, "Aww, you want some of mommy's milk, too? Well let daddy bring you over to me, so I can feed you."

Right on cue, Adrian brought the daughters back to their mother and said to her, "Here you go!" The girl put their son in the cushion-filled basket next to her and then began to breastfeed their daughters as well, using two of her breasts this time.

As the daughters drank, Caeldori stared down at her children, eyeing their features such as their fat cheeks, pudgy little noses and long pointy ears. She smiled at them and commented, "Don't they just look so cute, Adrian? They're adorable in every way." She could hold them all day long until the late night comes before it was off to bed.

The boy agreed, "I know, right? I'm glad they got their looks from you." There was no doubt that a beautiful and gorgeous girl like Caeldori would be able to birth such good-looking children like theirs. She looked so perfect in every way from her sleek red hair, sharp almond-shaped eyes, her heart-shaped face and beautifully pale skin.

Caeldori was flattered by his comment, but she would have to disagree. "No, I think they got their cuteness from you. After all, you do look quite adorable." She playfully poked his nose and let out a giggle.

The manakete blushed and held a hand to the back of his head. "Aw shucks, Caeldy. Well I guess we can say they got their looks from the both of us then."

She nodded in compromise, "Yes, I can settle for that." Considering their children have both halves of their DNA from their parents, that conclusion could make sense that way.

Their son turned his head towards his father and reached his arms towards him like he wanted to grab at him as he babbled happily. Adrian noticed that and grinned, "Heh, looks like the little guy wants to be held. Here, let papa take you up." He took the baby out of the basket and lifted him up to face level. He began to baby-talk him, "Dawww, does our little boy like to fly? I bet you do. Let's fly you around, shall we?" He gently swayed the baby around, going up & down and left & right. The baby chuckled with joy, feeling thrilled with being moved around in the air. "Look at you, flying around like the dragon you are. You like this, don't you, son?" He brought his son to his face and nuzzled their noses together. The baby giggled in response before he spat up the breast milk onto his father's shirt. The wetness and stain on his shirt made Adrian contort his face in disgust and dismay. "Ugh gross!" he groaned, looking down at the mess his son made.

Caeldori laughs as she found this predicament to be funny. She grinned, "Better get used to this if you want to be a good father."

Adrian still frowned and replied, "I won't like it, but I'll try." She is right though; their children will be spitting up sometimes during their baby years. He ought to be careful not to get any of their spit or vomit on him when playing or taking care of them. He laid his son down back in the basket and went to his room to go change his shirt.

* * *

_4 years later_

Adrian and Caeldori were out on a date and the first place they went to was a cafe that specialized in teas. They were one of the few people, themselves and an old man at a separate table, sitting at the courtyard and drinking their cups of tea. The couple had left their children over at their half-sister's, Valerie's, place for her to babysit while they enjoyed their time alone. Adrian took a sip of his hot tea and smiled, "Mmm, this tastes good! Where did you find this place, love?"

Caeldori was happy to answer, "I was hanging out with the girls the other day and one of them introduced me to this place. She said the teas here were delightful and she was right."

"Well she sure picked a good spot," the manakete agreed. "We could come here again any time after this." After he took another sip of his tea, "So since you've showed me this place, how about I show you another place I found on my own."

The woman became curious and said, "Ooh, interesting! Do tell me what kind of place it is."

Adrian replied, "I'd tell you, but I think you should see this place in person yourself. You'll be mesmerized when you get there."

"Well then in that case, can you show it to me one day?"

Adrian suggested, "How about I show it to you after this? Can't go until our thirst is quenched."

"Alright, I'll be patient then," Caeldori said before she sipped her tea. The couple continued to drink their teas until their cups were empty.

* * *

Adrian flew through the blue sky in his dragon form. His spread-out wings glided him over the vast land below, moving him forward as they sometimes flapped to keep him in his altitude. Riding on his back was his wife blindfolded with a cloth to keep her in suspense for the place they were going to. She asked, "Adrian, are we there yet?"

The dragon said to her, "We are, but I'm just looking for the right place to land." He needed to find a place where she could have a good view of the landscape below them. He wanted to make her first view of the place wonderful to her maroon eyes. He found a small clearing at the edge of a cliff surrounding by the thick cluster of trees and bushes. It was the right size for him to land on. He descended down to it and landed gracefully on all four feet. He transformed back into his human form, his four limbs still touching the ground as he was now on his hands & knees with his wife still on his back. Adrian crawled out from under her as Caeldori got off his back and stood up. The manakete stood up and went to untie her blindfold. He told her, "Here we are, Caeldy. Open your eyes and see this forest in all its glory."

With her eyes freed, the woman opened them and was stunned with amazement at the wonder and beauty of the landscape below the cliff she stood on. It was a lush tropical rainforest with many palm trees and exotic plants she had never seen before. She even saw a brightly-colored bird fly through the woods. She marveled, "Wow, this place looks so beautiful! Adrian, how did you find this forest?"

Adrian grinned and answered, "Remember when I have been gone for almost a year? Well while I was away, I was chasing this nasty cult of Grimleals, who were secretly kidnapping people and sacrificing them wherever they went. I pursued them down to the Outrealm Gate and ended up here."

"That's sure uh..." She tried to find a good word to describe that situation, but nothing appropriate came to mind. "Some way to find this land. But at least we can wander around in these woods and enjoy all the sights here."

"Yeah," the manakete agreed. Then he suggested an idea, "Let's say we soar close over the treetops and see everything here. Wanna fly?"

Caeldori smiled, "Sure, I would love to!" Adrian transformed back into his dragon form and let his wife get on his back. He took over and flew over the woods, low enough to where his wife could see everything below without a blindfold this time. The woman saw vines, mushrooms, flowers, fruits, streams, monkeys, birds and other animals that she had never seen before. It was a delight experience getting to see this new world. It was as if they had stepped into this fantastical place with all kinds of fictional creatures. After seeing enough of the rainforest, Caeldori commented, "So many strange animals and plants, this is certainly a whole new world."

Adrian agreed, "Yes, amazing, isn't it? I'm glad I found this place." Then he thought up a fun idea and asked, "Hey, you mind if I do some aerial tricks? Maybe some thrill could make our visit here more enjoyable."

The woman consented, "I don't mind at all. I'm used to doing crazy maneuvers on my pegasus when I'm out fighting, so go ahead."

Adrian replied, "Okay then, hold on tight." He rose up high in the air before he dove down towards the treetops. The wind from the flight blew under his wings & body and on their faces. Caeldori predicted what would happen next and hugged onto his back, keeping her body pressed low to it. Just as they got close to the treetops, the dragon began to ascend back up fast, curving upward and then vertically higher in a straight line. He turned upside before going back down in a loop.

Caeldori reacted to that maneuver with a scared cry, "Whoa!" She swore she would have fallen off if not for her hold on her husband.

The dragon flew back to the altitude he started in and gave his wife a heads-up, "Alright, I'm going to spin now." She braced herself as he began to spin around horizontally. He descended down again and spun like a drill until he got near the treetops again and glided straight over them. The tricks her husband did were quite thrilling to say the least. She had never done them with her pegasus before; it was usually herself alone that was doing the stunts while riding on her steed. After performing a few more tricks, the dragon landed below the trees and onto the grassy floor of the forest. His wife got off before he turned back into his human form. He asked, "So what did you think? Did you enjoy my flight or what?"

"I sure did," Caeldori answered with a nod. "I think I could go practice those tricks on my pegasus later."

Adrian giggled and remarked, "I bet your steed being able to loop to get behind the enemy would be useful."

But his wife disagreed, "No, I don't think that would be a good tactic in battle. I noticed you got slower when you were descending up. The enemy would go and catch me that way."

The manakete saw the flaw as well and agreed, "Hmm, good point. I guess you just stick to your usual drop-and-let-the-enemy-go-past trick?"

She commented, "Well it does work every time after all." Then she looked to a nearby tree and saw round golden fruits hanging from the tree they were on. She took hold one and asked, "Hey Adrian, have you tried this kind of fruit before?"

Adrian nodded and answered, "Of course I have; they taste like heaven. You should try one. You just got to bite into its skin and tear it off to the juicy stuff inside. The seeds are edible, too."

"If you say so." Caeldori removed the fruit off the tree and opened the way her husband told her. Inside the fruit were many black seeds covered in yellow jelly-like substance. She broke off a few small pieces of the shell to make a cup out of it. Then she licked up some of the fruit inside to taste and eat it. Like her husband said, it was delicious. The woman smiled, pleased with the taste, and said, "Mmm! It is good! We should bring back some for our children and Valerie to taste."

Adrian agreed, "That'll be a great idea! I'm sure everyone will enjoy it, too." So they collected a bunch of the golden fruits and took them back to their home dimension.

* * *

Caeldori knocked on the door and they waited for Valerie to answer. Pretty soon, the door swung open and the blue-haired woman was there to greet them, "Adrian, Caeldori, welcome back you two!" She let the couple step inside, where they saw their children playing with toys on the floor. They provided voices and sounds for the figures they held.

The children stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to their parents, happily greeting, "Mama, papa!"

Caeldori smiled at them and asked, "Hello children, have you been good to Aunt Valerie while we were away?"

"Yes mama!" they answered truthfully.

Valerie commented, "They're such sweet little kids. So happy and playful. They make me want to have children of my own one day."

Caeldori giggled and replied, "Sounds like you enjoyed having them around. We'll have to bring them back next time we're out." Then she took the fruits out of her leather bag and said, "By the way, Adrian and I went to the Outrealm Gate and came upon these strange fruits."

Valerie and the children eyed them with curiosity as the aunt asked, "Strange fruits? What are they?"

Adrian shrugged and answered, "I don't know myself, but I do know that they taste really good. We brought some for you so that you all can try them yourselves."

Valerie collected the fruits from her half-siblings and replied, "Well if we're going to eat them, I'll have to take them to the kitchen to cut into pieces. She took the fruits with her into the kitchen and placed them on the cutting board to slice. Upon cutting one in half, she saw what the inside looked after a few seeds fell out. "Oh, I guess you just cut them in half and eat them like that. Guess we'll have to use spoons." After she cut all the fruits, she brought three halves with spoons in them to give to the children. "Here you go, darlings. Eat up and tell your parents what you think of these fruits."

The children took the halves and used the spoons to eat the juicy contents inside. One of the girls named Jasmine smiled and commented, "This tastes yummy!"

"Delicious!" beamed the boy.

Their sister finished hers and asked the aunt, "Can I have some more?"

Valerie answered, "Of course, dear. I'll bring you another one." She went back into the kitchen to get another half.

Caeldori looked to her husband and said, "Adrian."

"Yes?" he asked.

"The next time we go to the Outrealm Gate, let's look for a world safe enough to bring our children to have fun in. You and me together."

The husband nodded, "Of course, honey. Traveling's a lot better with you around. We'll have to find time to do that though."

"And we will," Caeldori assured.

* * *

_2 years later_

The parents had found the right place for a vacation after searching through some of the worlds the Outrealm Gate was able to provide. The world they went to was none other than the land of Idunn's birth, the continent of Elibe. This world had been at peace for many years since the end of the war against Bern. Though the world was fine and dandy, the majority of the continent held distrust and bigotry for dragons. This was due to the humans' bloody past against the dragons, which happened in the Scouring and the recent war with Bern and the manaketes. Despite this, there was one place where the two races lived in harmony without contempt for one another. That place was Arcadia, the village in Nabata Desert. Caeldori and Adrian wanted to show their children the place their paternal grandmother had come from and to discover some of the culture here. The family had rented a room at the hotel, where the children were playing with a nice young manakete named Fae. The four were sitting together in a cross as they all faced each other with their hand palms held out. Fae had introduced them to this unique game of hers where she would tap everybody's palms, including hers, clockwise as she counted down from 10. Whenever she got to 1, the hand she touched would be "out" and that hand had to be put down to indicate that. When someone had both palms "out", that person would lose. The last one standing would be the winner and they would be the new tapper. Fae tapped each palm as she counted, "Five, four, three, two, one! Got you, Jasmine!"

Jasmine said in mock defeat, "Dang it, I got one hand left." She smiled surely, feeling hopeful that she would win this game.

Sitting at the round table nearby was Caeldori, watching her children play with their new friend. She smiled at them, pleased to see that her children were having fun. A blonde-haired woman with tan skin approached and asked her, "So are you all enjoying your time here?"

Caeldori turned her head to her and answered, "Of course. I'll admit it's pretty hot here, being a desert and all." She fanned her face with her hand to prove her point. "But I'm glad we got to check this place out. I never knew there was a city where humans and another race would live together peacefully like this. Back where I'm from, my kind were at odds with the kitsune and wolfskin. We would hunt them for fur to make profit." Before the blonde could get the wrong idea about her, the redhead quickly corrected whatever mistaken thoughts she might have had, "Not me, though. Only the hunters would do that and I don't hunt shapeshifters. In fact, I have a kitsune friend. She's very cheerful and loves to play."

The blonde smiled and said, "Sounds like our Fae. She's like that, too. I'm sure you must have noticed that by now."

The redhead nodded and confirmed, "Yes, I have. My children love playing with her. She's showed them her toys and even taught us how to get coconuts out of the tree." She giggled at a recent memory and said, "My husband tried to shake the tree and it fell right on his head. The kids had a laugh from that."

"Sounds like they're getting along well."

Then the inn's entrance door swung open and Adrian stepped inside. He saw his family here in the lobby and greeted, "Hey everyone, I'm back!"

The children got up as the three of them ran to hug their father, beaming, "Papa!"

Adrian hugged them back in return, happy to see his kids, "So children, how's it going?"

The son answered with lit eyes, "We were playing a game with Fae and I won!"

The father replied proudly, "Is that so? I'm glad know we have a winner in the family." He ruffled his son's hair happily as the boy giggled. Then he got up from the kids and approached his wife with a gift. "Here Caeldy, I got you something." He handed her a lovely-looking gown, which stunned her with admiration.

Caeldori commented, "It's so beautiful, Adrian. Where did you get it?"

Glad to see his wife liked it, Adrian answered, "At the tailor shop. I had her make this just for you. You want to try it on?"

The redhead nodded, "Sure, I want to see how this looks on me." The couple went upstairs to their room to try on the gown. The dress fit her well and she liked how she looked in the mirror. Her husband agreed that the outfit does suit her like he thought it would. She wore that gown for the rest of the day as it went by normally. Eventually, the time brought forth the night and the parents settled their children to bed before they went to their own room. As her husband was in the process of changing into his nightwear, Caeldori had something planned she wanted to do with him. Something they had not done in a long time. But to get him in the mood or it, she started, "They sure have grown up, haven't they?"

Adrian asked, "Hm? You're talking about our children?"

Caeldori nodded, "Yes."

"Well they sure have," the husband agreed. "One day, we're giving them milk and changing their diapers, and now we're teaching them and playing with them. They sure grow up so fast I tell you that."

"Indeed, they do." The woman would have to agree with that. "We've done a wonderful job raising them so far. It makes me think we can handle another child in the family."

"Another child?" asked Adrian curiously, wondering where this was going.

"Yes," confirmed Caeldori as she blushed, holding back some of her sex drive before she would end up disappointed. "I want to have another child. I know having three children already seems like enough, but I really want to hold another baby in my arms and take care of it like I did with them." This was what she wanted and why she started the talk with him. "I'm sure our children will love to have a younger sibling around. They get along with other children and I'm sure they will with this one. So I would like to ask if we should make another child. I understand if you don't want to. So if you don't, then we can just go to bed."

After he was clothed in his nightwear, Adrian thought it over for a bit before he smiled and replied, "Caeldy, as your husband, I would love to produce as much children as you would like. I would do anything to make you happy. So if you want another baby, then I'll be glad to make love to you again and I'll be happy to help you raise it, too."

The woman was glad to hear this from him. "Thank you, my love. I promise you won't regret it."

"Shall we get started, dear?" he asked as he sat next to her on the bed and cupped her face.

"Of course," she answered, cupping his face as well as they gazed into each other's eyes. Their love and arousal starting to build. They brought their lips together and shared a passionate kiss, enjoying the taste of each other. During the middle of this, Adrian took hold of her new gown and pulled up the cloth to get to the bottom hem, which he would grab onto next. Caeldori lifted her bottom up a bit to let her husband gracefully pull it up until he stopped under the breast area. They broke off the kiss to breath and let him remove her gown for good. In return, the wife unbuttoned his pajama top and hang it on the pillar of the bed's headboard.

With both of them halfway naked, Adrian kissed her neck and the wife held her head back, giving him more room to peck her there. He brought his hands to her bra's clasp in the front and unhooked it, exposing her beautiful round bosom for his eyes and only his eyes to see. Then he laid her down on the bed and continued to kiss around her sweet, tender neck. Caeldori closed her eyes and let out a soft moan before she ran her hands on his back. Her hands made their way to his pants, where she grabbed the hem and pulled it down to his butt. Because she could not get it down further than she could in her current position, Adrian used one of his hands to pull his pants down further. Then it got to the point where his legs would just wiggle them down to the floor on their own and then kick it away to the side. The man kissed his way down to her boobs and got to one of her nipples, which he began to lick and suck on. The other nipple was played with by his hand; rubbed on the top with the thumb, gently squeezed and sometimes pulling it.

The touches he made aroused Caeldori, who breathed out his name, "Adrian..." She let out a soft moan after that. After another couple of minutes, she felt the need to taste him again. She moaned, "Adrian, I want to pleasure you. Please."

The husband turned his head to her face and smirked, "Sure, only if you'll let me to the same to you."

"Then let's do it," she replied. Adrian got off of her and then she lowered herself down to his lower area, where she pulled down his underwear to the floor, freeing his cock out. She stood back up and let him remove her panties. With both spouses completely naked, they laid their bodies down on the bed next to each other and facing each other's crotches. Caeldori took his penis into her mouth and began to lick its head, even touching the tip of her tongue to the hole. Adrian in turn parted her legs apart and brought his mouth to her vulva, where he licked his tongue on the clitoris, stimulating her lower area. The woman let out a silent moan before she started to bring the shaft into her mouth after she was done with the head. She also grabbed his testicles in one hand and gave them a squeeze.

Her husband seemed to like it as he replied, "Oh yeah, just like that, Caeldy. Do it again." So she gave him another squeeze, which earned another moan from him. At this point, Adrian had licked the clit enough to when he opened the vagina, he saw a bit of juices pouring out. Boy was that woman wet. He inserted his tongue inside and licked all around, touching every side in there: roof, floor and walls. His wife hummed pleasurably through her cock-filled mouth as her womanhood twitched a bit. Adrian drank up some of her juices and enjoyed that sweet, sweet taste of her. After that, he took his tongue out and replaced it with his fingers going in and out. The continued their 69, as the cock erected itself big and the pussy getting wetter, until Adrian came into her mouth.

Caeldori swallowed the salty substance down her throat and murmured, "Delicious." Then she went on top of her husband's dick and sat her pussy down on it. She began to ride him up and down on it, stimulated by the penis sliding on her inner walls. She went as fast as she could on him, since there was no longer a hymen to slow the sexual intercourse this time. Adrian stared at her voluptuous body, enjoying the moonlight through the window shining on her skin and her breasts bouncy up and down. She looked so beautiful right here at this very moment; not to say that she is not. The wife let out some moans as she continued to fuck herself on him. The sounds she made were like music to his ears.

After a while, the man started to feel a climax building up in his penis. He let his wife know about it, "Caeldy, I'm going to cum."

"M-me too!" she moaned, feeling the tension within her womanhood. They both held back to let their love-making go on just a little longer until they could not take it anymore. Soon, they hit their orgasms at the same time. Semen filled up the woman's womb, while vaginal juices spilled out on the husband's crotch and bed underneath him. The lovers panted, feeling exhausted from their release as Caeldori got off and laid down next to him. She smiled and murmured, "Adrian, thank you for doing this with me."

He smiled back and panted, "You're welcome, Caeldy. I can't wait for our next child to be born into this world. I bet they'll be just as sweet and beautiful as you are."

The wife giggled, feeling flatter and replied, "And I hope they'll be brave and strong as you, too."

He winked, "And swift and smart like you."

"Charming and handsome."

"And perfect in every way. Goodnight, Caeldy."

"You two, honey." Then they gave each other a kiss before they went under the covers of their bed and slept together.

* * *

_9 months later_

Sometime after their vacation was over, Caeldori discovered that she was pregnant and the family was overjoyed to that they were getting another addition to their little clan. The word even spread out to Iniabi, Severa, Idunn and the rest of Iniabi's family. They were also happy for her and even held a baby shower for her and Adrian. Then the day of the baby's birth came and the parents were blessed with another baby girl. The next day to the present, the family was sitting in the living room, giving attention to the youngest girl in Caeldori's arms. Jasmine gleefully commented on the baby's face, "Aww, look how cute she is! Isn't that the most adorable baby you ever saw?"

Her sister held her arms towards the baby and asked, "Momma, can I hold her?"

Caeldori gladly gave her youngest child to the daughter, "Of course, dear."

The girl cradled her sister for a bit before she held her across from her face and greeted, "Hello! How are you doing?" The baby stared back without any response whatsoever. She was way too young to understand her sister's intentions.

Her brother told her, "She can't talk to you, sis."

"I know that," she replied at him. After some more time with the baby, the children leave to go play outside.

The parents were now left along with their baby. Adrian smiled and said, "They've certainly taken a liking to their sibling, huh Caeldy."

The woman agreed, "They sure have. I can see them good playmates when she grows up."

"They'll sure get along." The husband looked to their baby and asked, "Right, little one?" The baby stayed silent again.

Caeldori answered for her, "I'm sure she wants to say "yes, daddy" and we understand that." She cooed at the baby, "Don't worry, dear, you'll be able to talk someday. Just wait for it to come."

Adrian smiled at the daughter, "And in the meantime, I'll entertain you with some tickles." He took two fingers to one of her feet and softly prodded at the sole, causing an itch that made the baby giggle. "Daddy's got your foot. Yes, he does; yes, he does." The baby's foot moved around in reflex at the tickling sensation.

The wife decided to join in on the fun. She tickled her child's cheeks with her finger and smiled, "And I got your little cheek." The lovers continued to spend their time with the baby as they bonded together with more cute and a bit of funny moments.

* * *

**Note:** So I know on my DeviantArt profile page that I wrote that I don't do incest requests. But here's the thing; I don't consider relationships between stepsiblings to be incest. Why? Because they're not blood-related. I can understand being against actual incest as genes coming from related parents can harm the offspring in some ways, which is why I'm against incest for that reason. But what's the harm in relationships between stepsiblings? Unless it's non-consensual or underage, I don't see the problem with it. Can someone explain to me with logical reasons why stepsibling relations are wrong?

Also, thanks to FaelaArts on DeviantArt for helping me out with Caeldori and Adrian's talk on the inside loop tactic.

Adrian, Jasmine, Valerie and Iniabi (c) SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness  
Caeldori, Severa, Idunn and Fae (c) Nintendo


End file.
